


Together in Paris

by horsefacewriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, M/M, based on anastasia, grandpa levi, never knew that would ever be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefacewriter/pseuds/horsefacewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Russia is under communist rule, and Levi has publicly offered 10 million rubles for the safe return of his grandson, Eren, who he lost 10 years ago.<br/>- Two con men, Jean and Marco, decides to search for an Eren lookalike to present to Levi in Paris to collect the reward.<br/>- Eren is thrown out from the orphanage and travels to St Petersburg where he encounters Jean and Marco, who-impressed by his resemblance to the “real” Eren –decides to take him with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the plot is basically the exact same as the film Anastasia, with some slight changes to fit the characters and to avoid the whole musical thing. 
> 
> this story was made possible cus my friend thought that Anastasia and Dimitri reminded her of Eren and Jean, so I decided to write it for her since it's true and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So, thank you Sab, this is for you.

  
We lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties, and the year was 1916. A ball was to be held in the Catherine Palace by my son, the Tsar of Imperial Russia, to celebrate the Yaeger tercentennial on the throne. I was seated at the elevated part of the ballroom overlooking the entire room that was filled with dancing people, including my son and his family. I was visiting from Paris where I usually spent my time, now that my son sat on the throne. That night, no star burnt brighter than my sweet Eren, my youngest grandchild.

After his dance with his father Eren came to sit beside me, begged me not to return to Paris. So I pulled out a music box from my pocket, it was a special gift just for him which I had let be made earlier that month. It was made to make the separation easier, for both of us.  
  
“For me? What is it?” Eren looked excited yet hesitant as he turned the box over to inspect it. “Is it a jewellery box?” he said with a disappointed face.  
  
“No, silly boy. Here, look.” I pulled out a long key and put it into the box and turned it over a few times to wind it up.  
  
“It’s a music box!” Eren excitedly exclaimed “And it plays our lullaby!” he continued as he jumped up and sat in my lap.  
  
“You can play it at night, before you go to sleep, and pretend it’s me singing.” I explained with a laugh before I started singing.  
  
_“On the wind_  
_‘cross the sea_  
_Hear this song and remember_  
_Soon you’ll be home with me_  
_Once upon a December”_  
  
I handed over the key to Eren. “Read what it says.” on the key the words ‘together in Paris’ were engraved in large letters.

  
“Oh really? Oh Levi!” he happily exclaimed before pulling the chain, that was attached to the key, over his head as a necklace. “Now I’ll always have you with me.”he flashed a bright smile up at me.

  
But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended on the house of Yeager. Her name was Ymir. We thought she was a holy lady, but she was a fraud. Power-mad and dangerous. Ymir slowly walked across the ballroom as all the guests backed away from her, fear apparent on their faces. 

“How dare you return to the palace?” my son angrily exclaimed. Ymir had been banished for treason and shouldn’t even be in the country, let alone at the Catherine Palace.

“But I am your confidant.” She grinned up at my son from below the stairs.

“Confidant? Hah! You are a traitor. Get out!” 

“You think you can banish the great Ymir? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse.”  We were all chocked by these words, loud gasps could be heard from all around the room. “Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Yeager line FOREVER!” she then took out a reliquary, of some sort, to show off before she stormed out of the room.

She was consumed by hatred for my son and his family, and from that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever. This was the spark of the Russian Revolution.

 

Two weeks later the country was in chaos and the palace under attack, just as Ymir had foretold. We were rushing around, trying to grab as much as we could before we had to get out of there.

“My music box!” Eren cried and ran away to get it. 

“Eren! Come back! Come back!” I followed as Eren ran into his room “Eren!” He grabbed the music box and I ran up to him to make sure he was alright “Please hurry.”

I didn’t know where to go, the palace was invaded and the rebels would sooner or later find out where we were. As sent from above, a little servant boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Come this way, out the servants’ quarters.” He urged us towards a secret door inside Eren’s room, and with a thud the music box fell to the floor as we made our way out. 

Outside, a small blonde girl was watching all of us through the window, she called out to her master “Ymir, he’s getting away!”

“My music box!” Eren cried out again as he tried to return into his room to get it back. The servant boy stopped him before he could enter the room and closed the door behind us just as rebels came into the room.

“Where are they, boy?” They demanded as they knocked him out cold, right next to the music box on the floor. They never found the secret exit.

Well outside we were running through the snow, trying to get away from there as fast as we possibly could without being seen.

“Levi!” Eren was having a hard time running on the ice that was now covered the river, slipping as we went.

“Keep up with me, darling.” I was praying to god we would make it.

From nowhere Ymir came flying down on us as she tried to get her hands on Eren. 

“Let me go please, please!” Eren shouted and tried to struggle free from Ymir’s grasp on his foot.

“You’ll never escape me, child. Never!” As we were struggling to break free, a crack started to form in the ice, right beneath us. And with a final kick from Eren the ice cracked and Ymir fell into the water, loosing her grip on Eren.

“Christa!” she cried out as she wasslowly sliding down into the water.

“Master.” the small girl cried back as she came running from the palace, but it was too late for Ymir. She was already gone when Christa reached the hole in the ice.

We ran as fast as we could with no one following us. We just had to make it in time to leave with the train. Even though the threat from Ymir was gone we could not stay in Saint Petersburg because of the rebels. 

“Eren, hurry, hurry!” I desperately cried. The station was crowded so our moving was limited and we could barely move forwards. We were finally getting close to the train which, by the time we reached it, was now moving. I got help to enter it by the people already on board but Eren was left behind on the platform, running beside the train trying for naught to grab my hand. 

“Levi!!” He sobbed as he ran.

“Here take my hand. Hold on to my hand.” I tried to stay calm as our fingers finally interlocked. 

“Don’t let go!” Eren screamed. I tried to get a steady grip but for nothing, I lost my grip and cried out after him as he fell to the cold hard ground.

“Eren! EREN!” but it was too late. The station was already out of sight, and with it Eren.

 

So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Eren, my beloved grandchild, I never saw him again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try to update at least once a week.


	2. 10 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify: Eren is going by the name Eric, but I'll switch back to using Eren asap

10 years later, Russia was finding itself under communist rule and the people were suffering. The only thing keeping them going is the gossip. A rumour had started to spread, that although the Tsar did not survive the siege of the palace one son may still be alive. Prince Eren. It’s a rumour, a legend, a mystery, something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack. And the word had reached a man called Marco, who currently was running to find his partner. The words of a reward of a royal sum, 10 million rubles to be more exact, for the one who finds the lost prince and brings him back to the old Emperor made it sound too good to be true. As he ran Marco heard someone whistle at him.

“Ah, Jean. Welcome, my partner.” They quickly shook hands. “Well Jean, I got us the theatre.”

“Everything’s going according to plan. All we need is the boy.” A comfortable silence fell between the two as they started walking towards the theatre.

After some time, the shorter of the two, broke the silence. “Just think Marco, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We’ll have three tickets out of here –one for you, one for me, and one for Eren.”

They were planning to find a boy to play the part of the prince, they would teach him what to say, how to act, dress him up and take him to Paris in exchange for the reward. It would go down as the biggest con in history.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, in a rural orphanage, a farewell was made.

“I got you a job in the fish factory. You go straight down this path ‘til you get to the fork in the road. Go left.” An old lady muttered as she forced a young boy out of the house.

“Bye!” the boy waved and smiled back at all the children standing in the windows.

“Are you listening?!”

“Bye everybody! I’m listening, Comrade Rheinberger.” The once cheerful face now turned sad.

“You’ve been a thorn in my side since you were brought here acting like the Queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no-account you are.” the orphanage director started pulling at the young boys red scarf dragging him along as he screamed his final goodbyes to the other children. “For the last 10 years, I fed you, I clothed you, I kept a roof--”

“Kept a roof over my head.” The boy finished the sentence for her, having heard it many times before.

“How is it you don’t have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all THAT?” the director was clearly mad and continued to push the boy towards the outer gates.

“Oh, I do have a clue to--”

“Ugh, I know.” She continued in a mocking voice. “’Together in Paris’. So you want to go to France to find your family, huh?” The boy nodded. “Little Eric, it’s time to take your place in life. In life and in line. And be grateful too!” Eric was now shoved out of the gates leading to the orphanage “Together in Paris!” the woman laughed as she locked the gate and walked back in as she muttered “Be grateful.”

The boy was now left alone to wander the path the orphanage director had pointed out for him.

“Be grateful Eric.” He imitated the directors well repeated words, heard so many times. “I am grateful. Grateful to get away!” He shouted, knowing fully well that he had walked far enough not to be heard by anyone. 

He remembered being told to go left at the fork in the road. The boy knew what’s to the left. There he’ll be Eric the orphan forever. But if he goes right, maybe he could find--. He stopped his trail of thought.

“Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me.” he said to himself as he picked up the key hanging around his neck. “This is crazy. Me? Go to Paris? Send me a sign! A hint. Anything!” He sat down in the snow at the fork in the road, not really sure of what to do. Out of nowhere came a small black dog and grabbed his red scarf.

“Hey. Hey! I don’t have time to play right now, okay?” he made a half-heartedly attempt to get his scarf back. “I’m waiting for a sign.” The dog just barked at him playfully. “Give me that. You dog! Would you please leave me alo--?” He had successfully grabbed one end of the scarf but unfortunately the dog started to run around his feet. “Stop. Give me that back. Give—Give me--” and down he fell. Now he saw that maybe this was the sign he was waiting for.

“Oh, great. A dog wants me to go to Saint Petersburg.” The dog just continued to bark at him wagging its tail, as if telling him to get going already. “Okay, I can take a hint.”

The boy was suddenly nervous. “Heart, don’t fail me now. Courage, don’t desert me. Don’t turn back now that we’re here.” he mumbled to himself as he started on the long path towards Saint Petersburg, the opposite of what originally planned. He used the scarf as a sort of leech as he walked on with the dog as his newfound companion.

He felt like he was on a journey to the past. He knew that somewhere down this road someone was there waiting for him. On the road the brunet passed several homes, a few with kids that wanted to pet the puppy that was following him. They all made him feel sad that he himself didn’t have a place where he belonged. No home or family, but there must’ve once been a time when he had them too, he thought as he walked on. The road was long and full of snow but he was too excited to really care. This road would bring him home! He was sure of it.

At last he reached the city of Saint Petersburg and the first thing he went to do was to buy a ticket.

“One ticket to Paris, please.”

“Exit visa.” Was all he got as a response.

“Exit visa?” the brunet was confused.

“No exit visa, no ticket.” The man said before slamming the window to his booth shut.

“Oh.” What would he do now. He felt something or someone tugging at his jacket and he turned around to face an old lady.

“Pssst” she whispered. “See Jean. He can help you.”

“Where can I find him?” Eren whispered back.

“At the old palace, but you didn’t hear it from me. Go, go, go!” The boy thought that he had no other choice than to actually seek out this Jean.

 

Not so far away from there, Jean and Marco was having their auditions for the role of the Grand Duke Eren.

“And I look like a prince! I dance like a feather!”

“Oh, okay--” Jean was at loss on what to do and he looked at Marco for help. He got none. “Thank you. Thank you. N-next please.” He was desperate now. None of the many auditions they’ve had was anything near Eren like. The next one was even worse than the one before, so they gave up for the night and left for home.

“That’s it Jean. Game over. Our last kopeck gone for the flea-infested theatre and still no boy to pretend to be Eren.” Marco cried out as he trudged through the snow throwing away all his papers.

“We’ll find him, Marco. He’s here somewhere right under our noses. Don’t forget, one look at this jewellery box and the Emperor will think we’ve brought the real Eren.”

“I’m looking for the—Excuse me!” Someone yelled after him as he had bumped in to a boy on the street.

Jean just continued to reassure Marco, ignoring the shouting boy. “Before he catches on we’ll be off spending the rubles.” They turned right around the corner. Still on the street were the boy, Eric, and a middle-aged man.

“No no. There’s no one living there. Go on.” Eric did as he was told and went away. He soon found himself at the old palace. The dog, he had now named her Mikasa, squeezed her way into the palace through some poorly nailed boards.

“Mikasa! Mikasa?” Eric tried to see through the boards, but there was no dog to be seen. “Mikasa, where are you?” He decided that the dog was his responsibility so he tugged at a board trying to get it lose, he succeeded with that and more as he flew backwards as the entire thing went lose.

Upstairs Jean and Marco was eating supper as Jean heard a loud thud.

“Did you hear something?” he asked Marco who simply shook his head and returned to his food. Jean was not so sure as he went out to inspect the noise further.

Downstairs again, the brunet boy found himself in a large room.

“Hello? Anybody home?” it was worth a shot, he thought. He continued up a large set of stairs mesmerised by the size of the place and wondering what happened there. Everything was covered in layers and layers of dust and web. He went up to a table and saw plates and utensils still there, all set for another meal. The people must have left in a rush, he thought. Out of curiosity he blew of the dust and picked up a plate. In the plate he was greeted by his own reflection, but for a moment he could swear he saw a little brown haired boy in fancy clothing dancing with, what he presumed, father. He quickly shook his head and the image was gone. He put the plate down, an odd feeling creeping up on him as he continued to wander the palace.

“This place.” he whispered for himself. “It’s—it’s like a memory from a dream.” That was the only way he could describe the feeling. There were things he almost remembered, and a song that someone sings. He got the odd feeling of feeling at home. And as he entered the ball room he imagined all these people dancing all around him, people who all knew him. He dreamed he was a prince, dancing with all these different royalties and important people with all sorts of titles. His daydreaming was soon put to an end as he heard shouting from across the ball room.

“Hey! What are you doing in here?” Eric got scared and panicked. He didn’t know what to do so he started running, but the people who found him soon followed. “Hey! Stop, stop, stop! Hold on a minute. Hold on.” Not knowing the layout of the place and the other guy being much faster than him he stopped halfway up the stairs, right in front of a huge painting.

“Now, how did you get in he--? Here?” the brown haired boy shrugged as his follower suddenly stared at him in awe.

“Excuse me, child--” another guy caught up to them. He was waved closer to his partner who grabbed him around the shoulders.

“Marco, do you see what I see?” he pointed towards the brown haired boy as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. cliffhanger.


	3. An unspoken attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will have a real busy week, so here have an early update!

“Marco, do you see what I see?” he pointed towards the brown haired boy as he spoke.

“No.” Marco put on his glasses, with Jean’s eager help. ”Yes. Yes!” he exclaimed happily. Mikasa found this a very appropriate time to start barking and running around the strangers’ feet.

“A dog. Cute.” The younger male’s voice was almost dripping with sarcasm.

“Are you Jean?” the brown haired bow asked shyly.

“Perhaps. That all depends on who’s looking for him.” He answered while walking towards the boy, curiosity driving him forward.

“My name is Eric. I need travel papers.” He said confidentially before leaning in closer to whisper. ”They say you’re the man to see, even though I can’t tell you who said that.”

“Hmm.” was all Jean could answer, too occupied with checking the boy out rather than listening to what he was saying. He started walking around the other boy, measuring him up and down.

“Hey and--? Hey why are you circling me? What, were you a vulture in another life?” confusion mixed anger was showing clearly on the young boys face as he tried to hide his body from the intense pair of eyes watching him.

“I’m so—I’m sorry, Erin.” Jean had to shake himself into reality.

“It’s—it’s Eric.” The boy corrected, annoyed that Jean hadn’t been listening to him at all.

“Eric. It’s just--” Jean started but got cut off.

“Eric.” He repeated, in order to make the name stick properly this time.

“It’s just that you look an awful lot like...“ Jean stopped, realising that head on wasn’t the best way to make this go his way, so he changed his mind midsentence. ”Eh. Never mind. Now you said something about travel papers.”

“Yes. I’d like to go to Paris.” Eric simply stated, not caring for the changed subject since it went back to what he originally was asking for.

“You’d like to go to Paris?” It was just too good to be true.

“Who is this here? Oh, look. Oh, she likes me.” Marco had during their brief conversation picked Mikasa up from the floor and was too occupied with playing than actually taking part in it himself. Both Eric and Jean looked at him at loss of words. Jean went over to stand beside his partner.

“Nice dog.” Jean mumbled as he clapped his partner on the shoulder, thinking of what to say next. “Uhm, now, let me ask you something—Eric, was it? There’s a last name that goes with that?”

“Well, actually—this is gonna sound crazy; I don’t know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was 8 years old.”

That was a totally honest response, not what Jean had expected at all. “And before that, before you were 8--” he couldn’t even finish his question before the other started blurting out an answer.

“Look—look, I know it’s strange, but I don’t remember. I have very few memories of my past.” The boy shrugged, looking a bit helpless where he stood.

“Hmm, that’s-- it’s perfect.” Jean was talking more to himself than the other two.

“Well, I do have one clue, however, and that is Paris.” Eric continued, wanting to get back to the whole getting an exit visa.                                           

“Paris?” Jean could not believe this was happening, it was too good to be true.

“Right. So can--? So can you two help me or not?” The boy was really nervous of what the answer would be, since this Jean guy was reacting real oddly to whatever he said.

Jean turned towards his partner. “Marco, Marco! Tickets.” As Marco started to look for the tickets in his coat, Mikasa dropped to the ground.

Jean quickly turned right back to Eric. “Sure, we’d like to. In fact, oddly enough we’re going to Paris ourselves.” Marco quickly put the tickets in Jean’s outstretched hand. “Uuuh and I’ve got three—well, this one is—“ He threw one ticket away, leaving three. “But I’ve—I’ve got three tickets here. Unfortunately, the third one is for him, Eren.” Jean pointed towards the painting behind Eric.

“Oh.” was all the boy could answer.

“We are going to reunite the Grand Duke Eren with his grandfather.” Marco explained further.

“You do kind of resemble him.” Jean pointed out as they started walking, urging Eric to follow.

“The same teal eyes.” Marco pointed out.

“The Yeager teal.” Jean confirmed.

“The Tsar’s smile.” Marco reassured.

“And the chin!” Jean took a light grip of Eric’s chin and turned the boy’s face towards his.

“Oh, look. He even got the grandfathers hands.” Marco gently picked up one of the boys hands to take a closer look.

“He’s the same age, the same physical type.” They were more talking to each other than trying to convince the boy that he looked a lot like the prince.

“Are you trying to tell me that you think I am Eren?” The boy asked, doubt filling his voice.

“All I’m trying to tell you is that I’ve seen thousands of boys all over the country and not one looks as much like the Grand Duke as you. I mean, look at the portrait.” Jean nodded towards another painting, now with the prince and his grandfather.

“I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad.” Eric tried to just walk away from them both. There got to be someone else that could fix paper for him, right?

“Why? You don’t remember what happened to you.” Jean tried to explain.

“No one knows what happened to him.” Marco continued, pointing at the painting.

“You’re looking for family in Paris.” Jean urged on, hoping that the boy would buy his words and go with their plan.

“And his only family is in Paris.” Marco finalised.

“You ever thought about the possibility?” Jean asked, turning towards Eric.

“That I could be royalty?” the boy was hesitant. “Well, I don’t know. It’s kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duke when you’re sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely boy would hope he’s a Prince.” He started to look at the portrait more carefully this time. Eying the young Prince, seeing a bit of himself in him. They had the same unruly brown hair, the same eyes, all that they had told him started to make sense.

“And somewhere, one little boy is. After all, the name Eren means ‘he will rise again’.” Marco stated matter-of-factly even though it was something he just made up in the spur of the moment.

“Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duke Eren. Good luck.” Jean pulled his partner away and they walked off.

“Why didn’t you tell him about our brilliant plan?” Marco whispered, confused to say the least, but he still followed Jean, trusting his judgement.

“All he wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money?” Jean said smugly.

“I’m telling you, we’re walking away too soon!” Marco knew that with Eric on board the reward was as good as theirs, but now they were walking away from it.

“Not to worry, I got it all under control. All right, but walk a little slower, Marco.” Jean put one of his hands in front of Marco, forcing him to slow down. They were barely moving forward at the slow pace Jean walked in.

Eric stood still staring at the painting of the prince and his grandfather, the former Emperor Levi, his gaze falling on the latter. The Dowager emperor was beautiful, his shiny black hair was neatly combed to the side with a sort of undercut to it was like nothing he had ever seen before. The only emotion, his otherwise expressionless face, was showing was with those piercing grey eyes that seemed to stare right through him.

In the meantime Jean started to count down. “Three, two, one.” He made a gesture that came at the exact same time as his name was called from behind them.

“Jean!”

“Right in the palm of our hand.” Marco whispered to Jean, amazed by his partner’s skills in luring people in.

“Jean, wait.” Eric shouted, running up to the two men.

“Je--? Did you call me?” Jean faked a surprised expression as he turned around to meet the younger boy who took a deep breath.

“If I don’t remember who I am, then who’s to say I’m not a Prince, or a Duke, or whatever he is, right?”

The words weren’t really convincing but Jean motioned for him to continue. “Go on.”

“Yeah, and if I’m not Eren, the Emperor will know right away and it’s all just an honest mistake.” Eric reasoned.

“Sounds plausible.” Jean nodded, eyebrows raised as he tried to hide his concern that those words could be right.

“But if you are the Prince, then you’ll finally know who you are and have your family back.” Marco said with a huge smile on his face.

“You know— you know, he’s right! Either way it gets you to Paris.” Jean held out his hand towards the younger, knowing they had a deal.

“Right.” They shook hands on it.

“May I present his Royal Highness, the Grand Duke Eren.” Jean made a dramatic gesture and sloppily bowed down.

“Mikasa, we are going to Paris.” The boy, now Eren, exclaimed happily at the barking dog.

“The dog stays.” Jean said sternly.

“What are you talking about? The dog goes.” Eren wouldn’t give up on his newly made friend. It was all thanks to her that he had come this far in the first place.

“No. the dog does not go.” Jean continued to argue.

“I say he’s going.” Eren was equally stubborn.

“I’m allergic to dogs.” That was a lie and judging by the look Eren gave him it wasn’t bought. “Just leave the dog.”

“I am not leaving the dog.” Eren said, picking Mikasa up.

“We’ve got a train to catch.” Marco sighed, cutting them both off as they made their way to the train station.

 

The odd trio had now successfully bordered the train from Saint Petersburg. Eren and Marco had found their comfort in their seats, but Jean was yet to be seated as he had been putting all their luggage away.

“Oh, the mutt gets the window seat.” Jean muttered as he almost sat on the poor dog, but he didn't move her away from there. Instead he moved to take the seat beside Eren. “Stop fiddling with that thing and sit up straight. Remember, you’re the Grand Duke.” He had been in a sour mood ever since Marco decided to take Eren's side and let the dog come with them.

“How is it that you know what Grand Dukes do or don’t do?” Eren questioned, not stopping with his nervous fiddling of the key around his neck.

“I make it my business to know.” Jean simply stated.

“Oh.” Eren had nothing to argue against it. Jean felt the defeated aura emitting from the younger and sighed deeply.

“Look, Eren, I’m just trying to help, all right?”

Eren raised one brow. “Referring to me as Eren now instead of Eric, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jean leaned back in his seat.

After a moment of silence between the two, Eren shyly looked up at the older boy sitting beside him. “Jean, do you really think I’m royalty?”

“You know I do.” He smiled.

“Then stop bossing me around.” Eren stated and turned to look out the window.

“He certainly has a mind of his own.” Marco chuckled. He calmly took out a paper from his coat, unfolded it and proceeded to add 2 points to Eren’s now 30 points against Jean’s 3.

 

The train went on. At some point Eren and Jean found themselves to be alone in their seats.

“Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Jean started.

“Well, I think we did too.” Eren snapped, just barely glancing up at Jean.

“Okay.” Jean said, trying to figure out if he should focus on the tone or the words.

Eren then quicly added. “But I appreciate your apology.”

Jean was confused and could feel anger rising up in him. “Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying--”

Eren cut him short. “Please do—don’t talk anymore, okay? It’s only gonna upset me.”

“Fine. I’ll be quiet. I’ll be quiet if you will.” Jean crossed his arms and glared at Eren, knowing he was being childish.

Eren mimicked his movements. “All right, I’ll be quiet.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” Eren repeated and turned away from Jean, cutting him off.

Silence fell between the two, but not for very long.

“You think you’re gonna miss it?” Eren asked rather shyly.

“Miss what? Your talking?” Jean said sarcastically.

“No.” Eren sighed. “Russia.”

Jean didn’t think about it twice before answering. “Huh, nope.”

“But it was your home.” Eren insisted.

“It was a place I once lived, end of story.” Jean didn’t feel like sharing his life story with someone he literally just had met.

Eren seemed startled for a while. “Well, then you must plan on making Paris your true home.”

“What is it with you and homes?” Jean snapped, his anger rubbing off on the other boy as he stood up.

“Well, for one thing, it’s something that every normal person wants.” Eren made an effort to leave, but Jean put his legs in the way and made it almost impossible. “And for another thing it’s a thing where you--”

“What?” Jean asked innocently as Eren started standing in the seats, trying to get out of there that way instead.

“You know—Just forget it!!” By now Eren was extremely mad at Jean.

“Fine.” Jean said, but didn’t make any move to let Eren get away from there.

Luckily for them both, Marco decided to come back just in that moment.

“Thank goodness it’s you. Just please remove him from my sight.” Eren pleaded to Marco.

“What have you done to him?” Marco immediately turned to Jean, knowing fully well that his partner could come off as rude. Jean made a face of honest surprise and hurt.

“Me? It’s him!” He pointed at Eren.

“Hah!” Eren had had enough of Jean, and walked away to calm himself down, but mostly to just get away.

“Just driving me insane.” Jean pulled his hand through his hair as he once again took his seat, not knowing when he too had stood up.

“Oh, no. An unspoken attraction.” Marco said to Mikasa as he picked the dog up from her place on the seats.

“Attraction?? To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind??” Jean once again stood up as he could not believe his ears.

“I was only asking a simple question.” Marco muttered lowly, not at all bothered by Jean’s anger.

“ _Attraction_. Ridiculous.” Jean mumbled as he too left.

Soon the two boys returned and Marco decided to take a stroll through the car, not being able to sit still for very long. As he wandered he overheard a man and woman speaking to each other.

“Last month the traveling papers were blue, but now they are red.” Marco stopped as he heard the words and checked his papers. They were blue. He panicked even more as he heard the train personnel shout out for papers. As people started to move so they could show their papers Marco began to move back towards their seats, thinking that they should pack their things before they got caught.

As he got back Jean is there sulking in his seat.

“It’s what I hate about this government. Everything’s in red.” Marco said while holding up the traveling papers.

”Red?” Jean exclaims as he stood up to take a look at the papers, he too not believing what he just heard.

“I propose we move to the baggage car _quickly_ before the guards come.” Marco suggested as he started to gather all their bags.

“I propose we get off this train.” Jean countered.

Eren seemed to be lying sound asleep in his seat, so Jean moved to try and wake the boy up.

“Hey.” He said softly while shaking the boy who stirred and hit Jean in the progress.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone el—Oooh it is you. Well that’s okay then.” Eren said, faking a yawn.

Jean ignored him. “Come on, we gotta go!”

“Where are we going?” Eren asked confused, both at them leaving and at that Jean didn’t snap at him, but he did as he was told.

“I think you broke my nose.” Jean whined as they moved towards the baggage car.

“He’s such a baby.” Eren thought to himself, but followed the others into another car.

“Aaah, yes yes. This will do nicely.” Jean exclaimed as he looked around in the baggage car.

“He’ll freeze in here.” Marco stated, regretting his idea already.

“He can thaw in Paris.” Jean reassured him.

“The baggage car?” Eren raised an eyebrow as he looked at the others who seemed to be on edge. “There wouldn’t be anything wrong with our papers, now, would there, mister?” He turned towards Jean who laughed a bit insecurely.

“Of course not, Your Grace. It’s just that I—I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners.” Jean tried to explain. Eren did not really buy the lie but right at that moment the car shook violently and he had no time to object.

“What was that??” Jean exclaimed as he found himself in a pile on the floor buried in luggage.

“I don’t know, but there goes the dining car.” Marco said sadly as he looked out through the car door and saw that the other cars had been cut off.

“Get off of me!” Eren screamed presumably from under Jean.

Jean’s honest reply was. “I’m trying.” But all the luggage and the car swinging violently from side to side did not make it easy for him. Meanwhile Marco had gone to the other side of the car, to see if they too were cut off, what he found was even more unsettling.

“Aaah Jean?” He weakly said as he couldn’t draw his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

“What?” Jean answered irritated, but he was finally free from the messy pile along with Eren and the two went up to Marco to see what was going on.

“I think someone has flambéed our engine.” Marco said hopelessly.

“Something’s not right.” Jean said as he opened the door and flung himself onto the car in front of them. “Wait here. I’ll check it out.” Before the others could answer he was already at the front of the train. The engine was flaming hot. “Anybody here?” He knew it was a stupid question, of course no one was there. This wouldn’t happen if someone actually were there.

“We’re going way too fast.” Eren shouted to Marco as he took in their surroundings. He knew trains could go fast, but they shouldn’t go as fast as this. Jean right there and then decided to jump down in front of the other two.

“Nobody’s driving this train.” He explained and moved to towards the big side doors or the train. “We’re gonna have to jump.”

“Did you say jump?” Eren shouted towards Jean who just got the door open. “After you.” Eren said as he gestured for the other boy to jump. Their surroundings were flashing by and there was no way that they could survive a leap like that.

“Fine. Then we’ll uncouple the car.” Jean proposed as he jumped onto the thing that made the car hang onto the other. “Come on. I need a wrench, an axe, anything!” He shouted towards the other two.

Marco found a hammer in a tool box and handed it over. “Here.”

Eren search for something more helpful, knowing that a mere hammer would do them no good. He turned around and saw a box with the word ‘explosives’ written on it. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

“Come on! There’s gotta be something more helpful than this!” Jean was getting frantic, the hammer had fallen into pieces and he was no closer to uncoupling the car. Eren handed over dynamite who Jean took without looking at it at first.

“That’ll work.” He said and shoved it down before running to take cover. “Go go go!” They all hid behind a large pile of luggage. “What do they teach you in those orphanages?” Eren just grinned at him as the dynamite went off.

The car was still moving fast though. Sure, it wasn’t going to accelerate anymore but they had to make it stop somehow. Marco went for the emergency break but found that it was pretty much useless as it did nothing to lessen their speed.

“The breaks are out!” He shouted to the others.

“Turn harder.” Jean encouraged. Marco did, and the break split in two. “Don’t worry, we—we’ve got plenty of track. We’ll just coast to a stop.” Jean tried to comfort his partner. The entire car suddenly started to shake again making them all fall over. As they all looked up to see what had caused such turbulence they saw a broken bridge, which unfortunately was where they were currently heading.

“You were saying?” Eren turned towards Jean which just flat out ignored him.

“I got an idea Marco. Give me a hand with this.” Jean said and ran to put his plan into work without further explanation. Unfortunately Marco decided to fall over once again and get stuck, unable to aid in Jean’s plan. Jean himself was hanging on the outside of the back of the car not able to see what happened to his partner.

“Hand me the chain.” He instructed Marco, but as he sees that Eren is the one handing it to him he snaps at him. “Not you.”

Eren just rolled his eyes and ushered Jean to take the chain. “Marco’s busy at the moment.” Jean grabbed the chain violently from Eren’s hand and proceeded to secure it on the underside of the car.

The car once again gave off a violent shake making Jean nearly fall off but Eren grabs a hold of him and pulls him up so their faces end up real close to each other. They stare at one and other for a short while, but the eye contact breaks as a tree fell over behind them.

“And to think, that could have been you.” Eren said and pulled them both up fully before walking away.

“If we live through this, remind me to thank you.” Jean blushed lightly but shook his head to focus on what he was currently doing; saving their lives. “Here goes nothing. Brace yourselves.” He said as he dropped the rest of the chain with a hook attached to it onto the track, hoping for the best. The hook got stuck in one of the wooden boards making the foundation of the track. Due to their high speed it rips up the entire track making the car starting to slide sideways and off-track.

They all gathered their things quickly. “Well, this is our stop.” Eren said to the two before they all jumped off the train into the deep snow. Eren laughed. He couldn’t believe that they had made it out of there alive.

“I hate trains. Remind me never to get on the train again.” Jean muttered as he brushed snow off of his coat. Eren just laughed louder.


	4. If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have been rewriting this chapter a few times since it got deleted and I haven't been quite satisfied with it, but here it is. hope you enjoy.

After some research they realised they had only come about halfway by train before it crashed and where now stranded in the middle of nowhere.

“Are we gonna walk to Paris?” Eren critiqued, not liking the idea one bit, but continued to walk alongside the two others none the less.

“We’ll take a boat in Germany.” Jean reassured.

“Oooh, then we’re walking to Germany.” Eren concluded.

Jean only sighed. “No Your Grace, we’re taking a bus.”

“A bus, that’s nice.” Eren said as he continued to walk, a bit happier that he wouldn’t have to walk as far as he thought, but still not knowing how far away that bus was.

The snow that had been covering all of Russia had totally disappeared and the weather was a lot warmer where they were. Spring had put its mark and the trees were in full bloom. None of them felt like wearing their winter clothing any longer. The trio could almost feel that they were getting closer to their destination just by how much the weather had changed.

“Hanji my dear, Marco is on his way.” Marco cheerfully exclaimed as he ran over yet another small bridge. It must have been over ten in the last couple of hours, but Eren hadn't really payed that much attention to count them all.

“Who’s Hanji?” Eren questioned, confused by Marco’s sudden burst of happiness.

“Who is Hanji?" Marco turned and looked like Eren had said something unspeakable. "She’s a tender little morsel, a cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow.” Marco explained as he started dancing around with an invisible partner.

Jean leaned in towards Eren and whispered. “I hear she’s a bit crazy.” Then he quickly moved towards his partner to stop him from saying too much.

“Marco.” Jean tried to whisper. “Marco, ixnay on the anjihay!”

Marco just ignored him and continued on his description of Hanji. “She’s a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter.” He took a hold of Jean and started to dance around with the very reluctant boy.

“Is this a person or a cream puff?” Eren said, amused by the two.

“She’s the Emperor’s ravishing first cousin.” Marco explained which Eren reacted to, strongly.

“But I thought we were going to see the Emperor himself? Why are we going to see his cousin?” Eren turned towards Jean for an answer. Knowing fully well that Marco wasn’t really quite there, but instead thinking about this Hanji person. “Jeeeaan?”

“Well...” Jean started, figuring that he might as well tell Eren everything, or most of it, at least. ”Nobody gets near the Emperor without convincing Hanji first.”

“Oh, no. Not me. No. No. Nobody ever told me I had to _prove_ I was the Grand Duke!!” Eren shouted.

“Look I--” Jean tried to explain but was cut off by a furious Eren.

“Show up; yes. Look nice; fine. But _lie_?” Eren waved his arm in fury as he walked closer to Jean who backed away a bit.

“You don’t know it’s a lie. What if it’s true?” Jean tried to defend, but Eren had already turned and walked away from him. “Okay, so there’s one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what.” He shouted after the other boy who turned around.

”But look at me Jean. I’m not exactly Grand Duke material here.” He said, hurt apparent in his voice, before he stormed off to where Marco now was standing, hanging over the railing of yet another bridge.

They stood there for a while, Marco giving Eren time to calm down before he tried to speak to him.

“Tell me, child, what do you see?” Marco said gently, gestured to their reflections in the clear river water.

Eren shrugged. “I see a skinny little nobody with no past, and no future.”

Marco shook his head. “I see an engaging and fiery young man who, on a number of occasions, has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see, my dear.“ Marco looked around before lowering his voice. ”I was a member of the imperial court.”

The two smiled at each other. Eren got curious about Marco's time at the court but got cut off before he could even try to formulate a question.

“So are you ready to become the Grand Duke Eren?” Jean said approaching the two. He really didn’t poses any tact and Marco gave him a look of disappointment. “What?” Jean didn’t really see what he did wrong, but there must have been something since Eren had moved away from him yet again.

“There’s nothing left for you back there, my dear. Everything is in Paris.” Marco shouted after Eren who stopped.

Eren thought it over for a while, what was there to loose in this? Really? He had no one waiting for him in back in Russia, and he could actually be the real Grand Duke which meant he would finally get to meet his family after all this time. That's what he had always wanted, and this may be his only chance, even though it meant he might have to lie and spend 24 hours a day with Jean. Eren decided to go with it after all, and turned around with a smile.

“Gentlemen, start your teaching!” 

The two partners gave each other proud smiles before Marco walked up to Eren. “I remember it well. You were born in a palace by the sea.”

“A palace by the sea. Could it be?” Eren repeated what he had been taught to make himself remember it better.

Marco nodded and continued. “Yes, that’s right. You rode horseback when you were only 3.”

“Horseback riding? Me?” This sounded unbelievable to Eren, wanting to know more about his past, if it was _his_ past.

“And the horse--” Marco began but was cut short by Jean who shouted.

“He was white!”

Marco shook his head at his partner, telling him to keep his distance. Marco continued to tell Eren about his past. “You made faces and terrorized the cook.” 

“Threw him in the brook.” Jean added.

“Was I wild?” Eren asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“But you’d behave when your father gave that look.” Marco said and proceeded to imitate Eren’s father, and from what Eren could remember from the paintings in the palace, he was quite good at it.

“Imagine how it was.” Jean started.

“Your long-forgotten past.” Marco finished.

The both of them then continued, excitement apparent in all three of them. “We’ve lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast.”

Eren smiled at them. “All right, I’m ready.”

“Now, shoulders back and stand up tall.” Marco adjusted Eren’s poor posture, pulling out a book from his bag and placing it on Eren's head to balance as he walked.

“And do not walk but try to float.” Jean added, showing Eren what is meant by 'floating'.

“I feel a little foolish.” Eren said, not enjoying having trouble with something as trivial as walking. ”Am I floating?” He asked nervously.

“Like a little boat.” Marco reassured, but not too convinced himself.

Jean took away the book from Eren’s head and continued to give him instructions. “You give a bow.”

“What happens now?” Eren questioned, not understanding why he was bowing all of a sudden. This was going way too fast for his liking.

“Your hand receives a kiss.” Marco continued as Jean kissed Eren’s hand which made the younger blush slightly. “Most of all remember this; if I can learn to do it –you can learn to do it.”

These words were repeated over and over during their trip together. Eren thought of it as if Jean can do something than Eren can sure as hell do it, and better. Their training continued at all hours of their travels. Jean always tried to support Eren by saying that something in him knows it, there’s nothing to it, that he knew it as a child and thus doesn't have to learn it from the beginning. He was merely brushing up skills he hasn't used for ages.

They taught Eren some etiquette and an appropriate way to eat dinner. Marco had to constantly repeat “Elbows in and sit up straight!” since Eren started slouching and eat like he always had. They read an awful amount of books, figuring that Eren had a too informal, and poor, vocabulary for being royalty due to him spending so much time of his childhood at an orphanage. Eren also had to memorize the names of the royalty, and where they were born, who they married, and how many children they got. Marco and Jean was there to constantly tell Eren he was doing great and that he would have no problem facing Hanji.

So it continued until they finally arrived at the port in Germany where they boarded their boat that would take them to France.

Eren had just finished exploring the layout of almost the entire boat when Jean approached him.

“Here, I bought you a suit.” Jean held up the suit for Eren to see. Eren had no idea of when Jean would have found the time to go shopping, but didn't ask.

“You bought me a tent?” Eren questioned as he looked at the suit.

Jean gave Eren a puzzled look as the boy started looking inside the suit. “What are you looking for?”

“The Russian circus, I think it’s still in here.” Eren flatly told him, a huge grin spread across his face.

“Come on. Just put it on.” He handed the suit to Eren, more like threw it at him, and walked back up on deck to Marco. Shaking his head over the actions of the other boy, too tired to argue with him.

As Marco and Jean was playing chess on deck in the bleak light from the sun setting Eren presented himself in his new clothes. The suit was a little big on him, but he made it work somehow.

“Wonderful. Marvellous.” Marco shouted and ran up to Eren. “And now, you are dressed for a ball.” He walked around Eren in order to inspect his new outfit. ”And you will learn to dance for one as well. Jean?” He gestured for his partner to come closer.

Jean tried to pull away. “I’m—I’m not very good at it.” Marco was having none of it and placed him in front of Eren, putting Jean's one hand on Eren's shoulder and the other in Eren's hand.

“Jean, you be the girl. And one two three, one two three. No no, Eren you lead.” Marco directed them both as they stumbled through their first steps. They soon got the hang of it, and instead of looking at their own feet they were now looking at each other.

“That—that suit is really beautiful.” Jean stuttered, regretting his choice of words, realising he should have gone for 'handsome'.

Eren shyly looked up at Jean, having turned his head away in embarrassment. “Do you think so?”

“Yes.” Jean paused for a while before he continued. “I mean it was nice on the hanger but it looks even better on you. You sho—you should wear it.”

“I am wearing it.” Eren flatly replied, not sure where Jean is going with this.

“Oh, right. Of course. Of course you are. I’m—I’m just trying to give you a--”

“Compliment?” Eren continued as he saw a faint blush spread across Jean's cheeks.

“Of course. Yes.” Jean smiled down at the other boy who smiled right back at him. For once they weren’t arguing with one another, allowing them to really see the other person. Eren had been wearing this constant frown these past days, but now he looked relaxed and his teal eyes sparkled in the dim light. Jean realised Eren was actually quite beautiful.

Eren felt his face go hot under the others stare, and his mind went blank. Usually he would make a snarky remark, but he couldn't think of any, not even a small one. Instead he silently confessed. “I’m feeling a little dizzy.”

“Kind of lightheaded?” Jean asked lowly.

“Yeah.” It was barely audible, but Eren was sure Jean heard.

“Me too. Probably from spinning.” Or so he hoped, his voice turned into a whisper. “Maybe we should stop.”

“We have stopped.” Eren remarked, but not with the same fire as his usual comments. Even though they both had stopped dancing they still stood there in each other’s arms, neither of them letting go of the other.

“Eren, I--” Jean started, but couldn’t find the words, or courage, to continue.

“Yes?” Eren closed his eyes, caught in the moment as they both leaned in, closing the small distance between them. When their lips where just about to meet they both heard footsteps nearing, probably Marco's, and Jean pulled away. Marco had been awfully quite for quite a while now

Freed from his trance-like state, Jean spurted out a “You’re doing fine.” before he stormed off, leaving Eren standing in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know, Marco and Hanji is weird. but we all got to deal with this. and it's not even that major.


	5. Paris

“Are you all right?” Eren asked worried about Marco as he sat leaned against the wall of their shared room. After Jean had stormed off, Eren and Marco had decided to baack to their room and turn in for the night. Finding Jean already curled up on the floor, appearing to be sleeping.

“Fine. Fine.” Marco groaned, face going pale as the boat rocked slightly. ”Just riddled with envy. Look at him.” He pointed towards Jean who was sleeping soundly in the corner. “He can sleep through anything.” Ha sighed and leaned back on the wall.

Mikasa on the other hand was full of life and was jumping around, barking happily for attention. In one of her jumps she made Jean’s bag fall over and out fell a beautiful small box of some sort which caught Eren's eye. He moved to pick it up for further inspection, turning it over in his hands. Examining every detail of the round golden box.

“Pretty jewellery box isn’t it?” Marco commented sleepily.

“Jewellery box? Are you sure that’s what it is?” Doubt apparent in the young boys voice, he felt like he knew what it was, but couldn’t quite figure it out.

“What else could it be?” Marco hadn't really given the golden box much thought until now.

“Well, something else. Something special. Something to do with a secret.” Eren said thoughtfully. “Is that possible?” He turned to look at Marco.

“Anything’s possible. You taught Jean how to waltz didn’t you?” Marco smiled as he moved towards his bed. Eren followed his lead and picked up Mikasa from the floor and went to bed as well. Tomorrow they would finally arrive in France.

“Sleep well, Your Majesty.” Marco yawned.

Eren just kicked the top bunk as his response, and went under his covers. “Sweet dreams, Mikasa.” The boy fell asleep instantly.

_Eren had the most peculiar dream, at least he thought it was a dream. It felt like one at least. He found himself sitting in a beautiful large field with flowers and a couple of large trees spread across the landscape. He was surrounded by butterflies that flew around him before flying away towards a small boy who waved at Eren. Eren hadn't noticed the boy until now, but felt curiousity take over. He stood up to follow the strange boy._

_“Come on!” the other boy laughed and Eren followed him across the field, over logs and climbing up a small hill before going down the other side. They were both laughing for no apparent reason, Eren supposed it was their beautiful surroundings that made them all giggly. They went towards a large cliff where a group of girls where diving down into the presumed water below._

_“It’s beautiful.” they shouted at them, and Eren went closer to see it for himself._

Jean woke up abruptly as Mikasa was dragging his blanket off of him, barking loudly.

“What, what, what, Mikasa what?” Still not fully awake Jean took a hold of the dog, annoyed that she had awakened him for no real reason. As he was holding the dog, looking at it sternly, he saw it; Eren’s empty bed. ”Eren!”

Suddenly he was fully awake, running out the door, not really knowing where to go until he saw the door up to deck was open. He guessed that’s the way Eren had gone so he rushed up on deck and into the storm, searching feverishly after Eren.

_“Hello sunshine.” A man laughed from the water below.  
_

_“Come in!” One of the girls who had jumped down shouted._

_“Come in the water.” Shouted another._

_The people sounded so friendly, and the water seemed so tempting to Eren.He had never felt so compelled to jump into water before.  
_

_“Jump in, jump.”_

_The boy Eren had followed all this way, jumped in and they all laughed heartedly, including Eren who prepared himself to jump after the boy. Eren had decided that the offer was too tempting not to take. He just had to jump.  
_

Jean finally spotted Eren, after searching most of the deck, standing on the gunwale of the boat, barely keeping his balance on it due to the heavy wind and the boats rocking. He saw Eren preparing to jump into the raging waters. Jean started running towards Eren, screaming for him to stop but his words disappeared with the wind. He just hoped that he would reach the other before his body would disappear into the deep waters.

_The beautiful scenery was suddenly changing into something crueler and dark. All trees and flowers had died, leaving the ground dark and the air closed in on Eren. A horrible creature appeared down in the water. Scaring the young boy.  
_

_“Yes, jump! The Yeager curse. Jump. Jump.” The demon growled at him. Eren tried to resist as it reached up for him, dragging him towards the depths._

Jean took a hold of Eren just as his feet left the gunwale. The boy struggled in his arms, but Jean continued to lift him down and away from the gunwale and onto deck.

“Eren wake up. Wake up!” He shook the boy trying to wake him up and Eren shot his eyes open, seemingly confused by his surroundings.

“The Yeager curse?” Eren blurted out, not even sure of his own words.

“The Yeager what? What are you talking about?” Jean released his grip now that he knew Eren was finally awake, and hopefully back to his senses.

“I keep seeing faces, so many faces.” Eren sobbed and buried his face in Jean’s chest, hugging him tightly. Wanting to forget about his horrible dream.

“It was a nightmare. It’s alright, you’re safe now.” Jean put his arms around Eren, holding him close.

 

In Paris, Levi had yet another interview with a boy claiming to be his Eren. Today was no different from any other day. Levi knew this boy wasn't Eren, he didn't even have the right hair colour for crying out loud.

“Mmh. Ah, yes. I remember so well. Uncle Yashin was from Moscow. Uncle Boris was from Odessa. And every spring--”

“We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday.” Levi continued unimpressed with the boy in front of him. “Haven’t you got anything better to do?” he waved his hand at the boy, clearly done with what he had to say.

“Oh, dear, now, you have to leave now. Yes. Goodbye.” Hanji stood up from her seat and nearly pushed the boy out of the room before shutting the door loudly.

“No more. No more.” Levi muttered as he moved to sit by the table. He started rubbing his temples as he sat down, sighing deeply.

“Oh, I must say, I’m so sorry. I thought that one surely was real." Hanji walked up to the table and started preparing some afternoon tea. "Well, he was real. I mean, he was human, of course. But not our real.” Hanji rambled on as she poured some tea that she quickly handed over to Levi. “But we won’t be fooled next time. No. I’m going to think of really hard questions.”

“No. my heart can’t take it anymore. I will see no more boys claiming to be Eren.” Levi was firm and Hanji knew when to not argue with him. So she stayed quite.

Meanwhile, the trio had successfully disembarked the boat and found themselves a wagon that would take them to Paris.

“Where’s Uncle Boris from?” Jean was trying to fit in some last minute rehearsal.

“What if Hanji doesn’t recognise me?” Eren asked nervously, clearly not paying attention to anything Jean was saying.

“She will. You’re Eren.” Or at least looking the part, the last part said undone of course.

“it’s just that--” Eren continued, fiddling with the key around his neck.

“What?” Jean said tiredly, knowing that he would have to listen to what Eren had to say before he could continue his pop quiz.

“Three days ago, I didn’t have any past at all and now I’m trying to remember an entire lifetime.” Eren sounded completely hopeless, like they were asking the impossible from him.

“That’s why you got me.” Jean comforted, putting his hand on Eren's knee, but only for a second. “Now, where was Uncle Boris from?”

Eren made a face and answered with a question. “Moscow?”

Jean wasn't impressed, but glad Eren had at least got the answer right, even if it was mostly a guess.

They arrived at the house of the Emperor all too soon for Eren's liking. He wanted to go back to Russia. Hell, he almost regretted not going to that fish factory as he was told. Still he couldn't stop himself from walking up to the door of the huge building in front of him. Marc, who walked first, knocked at the door. A maid opened almost immediately.

“Oui, Monsieur?” she didn’t get the chance to speak further before another woman pushed her out of the way and placed herself in the door-opening instead. The woman was dressed in a long purple dress and wore her brown hair in a ponytail, much to Eren's confusion.

“Zoe Stanislovskievna Somorkov-Smirnoff.” Marco said in a sing-song voice as he took a hold of the woman's hand and kissed it. The woman was clearly blushing at that.

“What kind of name is that?” Eren whispered to Jean.

“Not her real one.” Jean explained. “That’s Hanji.” Eren made a face of recognition, but quickly collected himself.

“Marco!” Hanji exclaimed. “Well, this is unexpected. Oh, but look at me. Where are my manners? Come in. come in, everyone.” She started heading into the building and continued talking as she lead them into a sitting room to the right. “I’m palpitating with amazement and shock and surprise. All three.”

“May I present, his Imperial Highness the Grand Duke Eren Yeager.” Marco said with a deep bow.

“Oh, my heavens. He certainly looks like Eren, but so did many of the others.” Hanji looked Eren up and down before sitting down on one of the sofas across from where Eren was standing. “Where were you born?” she asked, clearly starting the interview before Eren even had the chance to say anything.

“At the Peterhof Palace.” Eren said confidently. He had rehearsed this over and over these past three days, he had even managed to answer all questions right on their ride there. With a little difficulty, yes, but he had been right none the less.

“Correct. And how does Eren like his tea?” Hanji continued, not showing much emotion on her face.

“I don’t like tea. Just hot water and lemon.” This he knew to be true, he really didn’t like tea.

“Good.” Hanji nodded.

The questioning went on for hours. Eren being able to answer them all without too much of a struggle. He even kept his cool when it came to naming all relatives, which he had been struggling to remember the most.

“Finally, you’ll most likely find this an impertinent question but indulge me.” Hanji resituated herself on the sofa so she could lean towards Eren a bit more, who by now had found an armchair to sit in. “How did you escape during the siege of the palace?”

Jean drew in a huge breath and leaned on the fireplace in defeat, knowing fully well they hadn’t gone over this. How could he be so stupid? Jean had been there, he knew exactly how they escaped the palace. Jean was so angry with himself he missed Eren who was deep in thought.

Eren thought really hard about the question. Wanting to get the answer correct so he could meet the Emperor and find out if this was where he truly belonged. He tried to remember how he did it.

“There was a boy.” He started. “A boy who worked in the palace.” A glimpse of a memory came back, but it sounded strange even to him. Still he continued on. “He opened a wall. I’m sorry. That’s crazy. Walls opening.” Eren laughed it off, hoping that what he had said was enough for him to pass.

Jean was stunned. He couldn’t believe what he just heard and he stood with his mouth open in awe.

“So? Is he a Yeager?” Marco tried after a moment of silence.

“Oh well, he answered every question.” Hanji admitted with a small smile.

“You hear that child? You did it!” Marco exclaimed happily.

Hanji laughed and Marco stood up and threw himself over Eren, lifting him up to spin him around. Jean on the other hand, snug out the room while everyone was busy celebrating. He felt overwhelmed with the words Eren just had spoken. Could it really be him?

“So, when do we go and see the Emperor?” Marco turned to Hanji whose smile disappeared.

“I’m afraid you don’t.” She answered, sadness apparent in her voice. She started pacing the room, knowing it had been stupid to lead them on thinking the y actually could meet the Emperor.

“Come again, my pet.” Marco hoped he had heard her wrong, hoped she had said ‘right away’ or something along those lines and not what he thought he heard.

“The Emperor simply won’t allow it.” Hanji was firm, knowing that even if she would allow them, Levi wouldn’t. If he had made up his mind, there was no force in the world who could change his mind.

“Now, Hanji, my bright diamond. Surely you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview with the Emperor.” He took a hold of Hanji. “I refuse to budge till an answer occurs to you. Please?” He begged, ready to fall to his knees to beg some more. They were so close, he couldn't give up right at the finish line.

Hanji fell silent for a minute before she turned to Eren who had been standing silently where Marco had put him down. “Do you like the Russian ballet? I believe they’re preforming in Paris tonight.” Not even waiting for a response she turned to Marco with a knowing look. “The Emperor and I love the Russian ballet. We never miss it.” Hanji winked at Marco.

Marco ran outside to find Jean who he hadn't noticed was gone until now. “We did it!” he shouted to Jean when he found him standing out in the garden. “We’re going to see the Imperial Highness tonight. We’re going to get the 10 million rubles. We’re going to be--”

“But Marco—Marco. Marco. He is the prince.” Jean tried, but Marco didn’t listen. Wouldn't listen.

“Eren was extraordinary. I almost believed him. And Hanji--!” Marco raised his arms at loss of words to describe the woman with.

At that moment Eren came running from inside the house, cutting Jean of from explaining the situation to Marco. “Hanji wants to take us shopping for the ballet.” Eren smiled brightly. “Shopping in Paris. Can you believe it?” Eren squealed in delight.

 


	6. The real Grand Duke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry this is a bit late, but it's here now so enjoy!

Hanji just wouldn’t allow them to wear their old worn clothes a minute longer and insisted to get them a change of clothes along with a tuxedo to wear to the ballet as they were out shopping. She even went so far as to telling the clerk that he could burn their old clothes, but Jean protested loudly and got his old clothes in a bag to go. Marco and Eren on the other hand gladly left theirs behind.

Upon leaving the store, Eren now wore white pants with a light blue jacket which he wore open so one could see the key he wore around his neck. He couldn’t remember the last time he looked this nice, yes the suit Jean had gotten him had looked good, but nothing like this. The other two was also wearing the latest. Marco wore a dark blue suit, with a yellow shirt under, and a red bowtie with a matching hat. Jean was dressed in grey slacks and a pink jacket, a blue shirt matched with a dark blue tie. All in all, they looked rather handsome.

After they were done shopping and walking the streets of Paris, Hanji lead them to a restaurant with performing cancan dancers. They were all drinking and enjoying themselves. Although Jean couldn’t help but to feel a sadness growing in him at the thought of losing Eren. This might be their last night together, and it wasn't until now that he knew Eren was the real Eren. Jean was so happy he found him after all these years, but now they were going to be separated for good and he couldn't help but think about that. Jean wanted to enjoy this last night together with Eren to the fullest, so he obediently accepted Eren's offer when he asked if Jean wanted to dance.

Their stay at the restaurant was cut short by then needing to leave to dress up for the ballet. Marco and Jean went their way while Hanji took Eren with her as she had grand plans on making Eren look like a proper royalty. The horror had been so apparent on Eren's face that all of them had broken down laughing. 

Marco and Jean naturally arrived first to the ballet. Jean had taken a seat on the stairs right outside the large building, tired of standing.

“We don’t have anything to be nervous about. He’s the Prince.” Jean commented as Marco was nervously pacing back and forth on the stairs.

“I know. I know, but--” Marco continued his pacing.

“No, no, you don’t know.” Jean stood up. “I was the boy from the palace. The one who opened the wall. He’s the real thing, Marco.” Marco stopped dead in his tracks.

“That means our Eren has found his family.” Marco said baffled, slowly turning to look at Jean. “We have found the heir to the Russian throne. And you--” he trailed off, suddenly sad for his friend.

“Will walk out of his life forever.” Jean filled in.

“But--” Marco tried but to no avail.

“Princes don’t marry kitchen boys.” Jean didn’t know if he tried to convince Marco or himself.

“I know, but--”

Jean cut him off again. “We’re going to go through with this as if nothing has changed.” he concluded, not wanting to hear what Marco had to say, afraid that he might be able to convince him to do what he actually wanted to do.

“You’ve got to tell him.” Marco was stern.

“Tell me what?” both turned to see Eren standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Uhm, how—how beautiful you look.” Jean stuttered out, completely honest.

“Well, thank you.” Eren smiled.

Eren looked beautiful. His otherwise wild hair was neatly combed down, and Eren himself was wearing a dark blue, almost black, tuxedo with a luxurious fur thrown over his shoulders. He truly looked the part of a royalty. Jean couldn’t help but stare at him when they walked inside, which earned him questioning looks from the prince.

Well inside, they made their way to their seats, after leaving their capes and hats at the door. The people inside all started whispering to each other at the sight of Eren. The boy fidgeted under people’s stares but held his head high as Marco lead their way to their seats on the balcony.

As soon as they were seated Jean took up a pair of theatre binoculars and scouted the room for the Emperor and Hanji. Wanting to know where they would need to go after the ballet was over. He finally saw them and Hanji gave them a small wave when the Emperor wasn't looking.

“Look, there he is.” He gave the binoculars to Eren, so he could see for himself, and pointed towards a balcony to their left.

Eren gave out a gasp from the sight of the Emperor. He was handsome for his age, and Eren thought that he hadn't aged the slightest from what he remembered from the paintings in the palace. The Emperor gave off an aura of royalty that you could probably spot from miles away.

“Please let him remember me.” He whispered more to himself than the others just as the ballet started.

During the ballet Eren subconsciously sat nervously ripping apart his ticket into tiny little pieces. Jean noticed when the ticket was close to non-existing and took Eren’s gloved hand in his and leaned towards the nervous boy.

“Everything is gonna be fine.” He reassured him, but didn’t let go of the hand for the rest of the show.

As it finished, they all put their hands together in a round of applause though Eren had no idea of what he just had watched. He had been thinking about Levi during the entire show.

“Come on. I guess it’s time.” Jean pulled Eren out of his own thoughts and led him from their seats and towards the Emperor while Marco stayed behind.

Eren tensed up more and more the closer they got to Levi, which Jean noticed.

“Relax, you’re gonna be great.” Eren gave out a loud groan at that and turned around, stomping towards the exit. “Hey, hey, hey." Jean ran up to him, stopping him from walking away. "Take a deep breath, everything is going to be fine.” Jean grabbed Eren by the hand and dragged him forward so he couldn’t run away again.

As they came up to the door at the end of the corridor Jean stopped and turned to look at Eren.

“Wait here for just a moment. I’ll go in and announce you properly.” Jean said before turning to open the door.

“Jean.” Eren said slowly.

“Yes?” Jean turned to look at the Prince.

“Look, we’ve been through a lot together and I just wanted to--” Eren made a short pause before continuing. “Well, thank you, I guess. Yes, thank you for everything.” He gave Jean a bright smile and turned around to collect himself before meeting what could be his grandfather.

“Eren I--” Jean started.

“Yes?” Eren turned his head, curious of what Jean had to say.

“I’m—I-” Jean continued stuttering, not really sure on what to say. There was so much he wanted to tell the other boy, but nothing he dared to speak.

“Yes?” Eren stepped closer. Too close.

“I want to wish you good luck, I guess.” It came out a little fast.

Disappointment clear on Eren’s face as he let out a small ‘oh’.

“Good luck.” Jean took Eren’s hand and shook it before turning around. “Well, here goes.” And he went through the door, towards the Emperor.

He entered a small salon with several armchairs, designed for lounging before and after a performance. The balcony laid further on, behind some curtains, where the Emperor still was seated.

“Please inform his majesty that I have found his grandson the Grand Duke Eren. He’s waiting to see him, outside the door.” Jean said loudly to Hanji so he could be heard by the Emperor. Hanji had been standing right at the door when he entered, shaking of excitement.

“I’m very sorry, young man but the Emperor, he will see no one.” Hanji said, barely able to hold in her giggle.

“You tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough grand dukes Eren’s to last me a lifetime." Levi spoke, but didn't move from his seat on the balcony.

Hanji's smile disappeared and she started moving towards the door. “You better go.”

“Please, let me just--” Jean walked in her opposite direction, out to the balcony.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me I wish to live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace.” Levi said, not looking at Jean.

“Ooh, I’ll see you to the door. Come, come now. Come, to the door.” Hanji walked up to Jean and tried to usher him towards the door, he was having none of it.

“Your majesty, I intend you no harm.” Jean sat down in one of the chairs beside Levi. “My name is Jean. I used to work at the palace.” He started to explain. Jean figured the truth would get him further if he wanted to succeed in getting Eren to meet the Emperor.

“Well, that’s one I haven’t heard, I must say.” Levi stood, sounding almost impressed.

“Wait. Don’t go, please. If you’ll just hear me--” Jean pleaded, getting desperate.

“I know what you’re after. I’ve seen it before. Men who train young men in the royal ways--” Levi was tired, he had been tricked so many times and wanted none of it. Yet, this boy was here, claiming he had the real Eren.

“But if Your Highness will just listen--” Jean was almost screaming by now, frustration getting the best of him.

“Haven’t you been listening?" Levi didn't sound any less upset. "I’ve had enough. I don’t care how much you have fashioned this boy to look like him, sound like him or act like him. In the end, it never is him.”

“This time it is him!” Jean didn't care that he was talking to the old Emperor or that he sounded rude, he just wanted an honest chance.

Levi was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. “Jean. I’ve heard of you. You’re that con man from Saint Petersburg who was holding auditions to find an Eren look-alike.”

Jean lowered his voice. “But, Your Grace, we’ve come all this way from Russia just to--”

Levi cut him off. “And others have come from Timbuktu.”

“Well that—it’s not that! It’s not what you think.” Jean was screaming out of frustration once again. Mad at the Emperor for not listening to what he had to say, or to even think about seeing Eren.

“How much pain will you inflict on an old man for money?" Two guards entered the room as he spoke. "Remove him at once.”

The two guards took a hold of each side of Jean and dragged him out of the room.

“But he is Eren, I’m telling you! He’s the Grand Duke. If you’ll only speak to him, you’ll see.” Jean screamed as they threw him out into the corridor where he landed just at Eren’s feet.

“It was all a lie, wasn’t it?” Eren sounded upset.

“No, no.” Jean cursed at himself for letting Eren hear their conversation.

“You used me? I was just a part of your con to get his money?” Now Eren was screaming his voice full of hurt, and Jean felt like he deserved being screamed at.

“No! No, no, no, n—look, it may have started out that way but everything’s different now because you really are Eren. You are!” Jean tried to explain calmly.

“Oh, stop it. From the very beginning you lied. And I not only believed you, I actually, aah!” Eren was furious with Jean, but also with himself.

“Eren, please. When you spoke of the hidden door of the wall opening, the little boy—listen to me, that was--” Jean didn't care anymore, he had to tell Eren the truth, all of it.

“No!" Eren shouted. "I don’t wanna hear about anything I said or remembered. You just leave me alone.” He the slapped Jean across his face before storming off, with Jean closely behind but people in the room blocking off the way for Jean so he couldn't follow after Eren.

“Eren, please, you have to know the truth.” He shouted desperately, knowing it was probably too late. He had fucked up, badly, but he was determined to set things straight.

Jean waited outside the theatre to confront the Emperor once more. He had to wait until all the people had left before he spotted Levi walking down the stairs towards his car.

As the driver opened the door to the car for Levi, Jean snuck around and took the driver’s seat. Driving away at a high speed as soon as the door closed behind Levi.

“Ilya, slow down.” Levi exclaimed, surprised of the sudden rush.

“I’m not ‘Ilya’. And I won’t slow down, not until you listen.” Jean turned his head so Levi could see his face.

“You.” Levi stared at Jean. “How dare you? Stop this car immediately. Stop this car.” He hit his cane against the floor with each word spoken.

Jean didn’t listen. He continued to drive until they reached the hotel the trio was staying at. Jean stopped the car, stomped around it and swung the door open for the Emperor.

“You have to talk to him. Just, look at him, please.” He gestured for Levi to get out of the car, but the man wouldn’t budge.

“I won’t be badgered by you a moment longer.” Levi just stared ahead, waiting for Jean to drive him back.

Jean sighed. “Do you recognise this?” He pulled out the music box from his pocket and held it out for Levi.

Levi took it, mesmerised by the sight of it. “Where did you get this?” He turned it over in his hands, trying to see if it was the real deal or just a copy.

“I know you’ve been hurt, but it’s just possible that he’s been as lost and alone as you.” Jean said calmly.

“You’ll stop at nothing, will you?” Levi looked up at Jean, amazed by the boy in front of him.

“I’m probably about as stubborn as you are.” Jean smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter went a bit astray from the real plot (like barely noticeable but still) in an attempt to make it work as written text. and i think it turned out pretty good(?) 
> 
> also, the next chapter will be the last one and I've had a blast working with this. thank you all for reading <3


	7. A perfect beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is finally here and I've had a blast writing this one, so thank you Sab for making me do this, and I hope you all enjoy!

 Eren was furiously stuffing his few belongings into his bag, ready to leave and go back to Russia, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Go away, Jean.” Eren sighed. He could hear the door opening and footsteps telling him someone had entered the room, even though he clearly had stated to leave him alone. Eren turned around to yell at Jean to leave him alone when he saw who it was; Levi.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I—I thought you were--” Eren stuttered out in confusion as his anger faded away.

“I know very well who you thought I was.” Levi said as he walked into the room to sit down on the ottoman placed against the wall beside the door. “Who exactly are you?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Eren said shyly, barely being able to look at the man.

“My dear, I’m old, and I’m tired of being conned and tricked.” Levi said tiredly.

“I don’t wanna trick you.”

The honesty in Eren’s voice took Levi by surprise, but he was still weary. “And I suppose the money doesn’t interest you, either?” It wasn’t really  a question.

“I just wanna know who I am. Whether or not I belong to a family.” Eren said, then quietly added. “Your family.”

“You’re a very good actor. Best yet, in fact, but I’ve had enough.” Levi stood up and started walking towards the door, feeling like he had done all Jean asked of him. He had now seen and listened to the boy claiming to be Eren.

Eren felt a familiar scent in the air as the Emperor moved. “Peppermint?”

“An oil for my hands.” Levi replied, but stopped dead in his tracks.

“Yes. I spilled a bottle. The carpet was soaked and it forever smelled of peppermint, like you.” Eren said happily, and Levi sat down again in disbelief. “I used to lie on that rug and, oh, how I missed you when you went away. When you came here to Paris.”

Eren remembered more and more of his past, and smiled brightly when Levi motioned for him to come sit beside him. Like he now had started to believe it was actually him.

“What is that?” Levi gestured to the key around Eren’s neck.

“This? Well, I’ve always had it, ever since before I can remember.” Eren said shyly and started to fiddle with the key, like he usually did when he was nervous.

“May I?” Levi asked, and Eren handed it over so he could inspect it closely. Levi read the words engraved on the key. _Together in Paris._ “It was our secret. My Eren’s and mine.” Levi explained as he took out the music box Jean had returned to him just a moment before.

“The music box.” Eren smiled as he was handed the box and the key. ”To—to sing me to sleep when you were in Paris.”

Eren started humming on a song, their song, as he winded up the music box. It started playing and both of them sang along.

_“Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you’ll be home with me_

_Once upon a December”_

“Oh Eren, my Eren.” Levi almost threw himself over Eren, hugging him closely as he was fighting back tears. Levi had given up all hope of ever finding Eren and here he was, right in front of him. Alive and well.

 

Almost immediately the arrangements of moving Eren into Levi’s house was set into action. Eren got his own room close to Levi's, and even a few of his old belongings back that Levi had saved for all these years.

Eren and Levi sat in the middle of Eren’s new room, Eren on the floor and Levi situated on the sofa. They were dressed only in their night clothes as they were trying to catch up and get more of Eren’s memories back. Eren was currently holding a photography of his parents, a more informal one than the large paintings in the palace, his father was dressed in a regular suit and his mother in a simple yet beautiful dress.

“I remember now, how much I loved them.” Eren said sadly, wishing he could meet them just once more.

“They would not want us to live in the past. Not now that we have found each other.” Levi tried to reassure, but quickly ended up switching subject to something less sad. “Oh, look here. The drawing you gave me. Remember?” He handed it over to Eren.

Eren laughed. “Yes! Olga made me so mad. She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey.” Levi chuckled. “She was right.” Eren admitted as he put the drawing aside.

“In your laughter, once again, I hear my son, your father. But you have the beauty of your mother, Carla, Empress of all Russia.” Levi said proudly, cupping Eren’s face as he smiled at him. Eren couldn't help but smile back.

Eren barely got any time to settle in before a party was planned to celebrate the lost prince being found after all this time. Invitations were sent all over the world which made Eren more nervous than he had ever been before. The tailor didn’t help much either. Eren didn’t know how long it could take to measure the length of his arms and legs, but that old man seemed to take his sweet time doing so. All they were supposed to do now was to do the final fitting before the big party that same night to see if any last minute changes had to be made, or if the sash was the right length, or if any of the badges and medals were missing. Still, it took a lot longer than Levi had promised him. He had already been standing there earlier that week to have the clothes sown onto him, and he could swear the old man had pinned him with the needle on purpose. Levi had just told him he was silly and that he had probably moved too much. So now Eren was standing as still as he possibly could.

Meanwhile Eren was being tortured, as he himself put it, by the tailor, Levi was sitting in his office waiting to hand out the reward for having Eren handed over to him. A knock was heard on the door and the man he was waiting for was let in.

“You sent for me, Your Grace?” it was Jean.

“Ten million rubles, as promised, with my gratitude.” Levi simply said as he handed over a big money bag.

“I accept your gratitude, Your Highness. But I—I don’t want the money.” Jean bowed as he declined the offer. He needed the money, but he couldn’t stand himself if he actually took them.

“What do you want then?” Levi exclaimed rather surprised.

“Unfortunately, nothing you can give.” Jean sighed as he turned around to leave.

“Young man, where did you get that music box? You were the boy, weren’t you? The servant boy who got us out.” Levi stood up and walked around his desk, up to Jean. ”You saved his life and mine, then you restored him to me. Yet you want no reward.”

“Not anymore.” Jean shook his head.

“Why the change of mind?” Levi pried on.

“It was more a change of heart.” Jean admitted before hurriedly adding. “I must go.”

Jean walked out of there with his head held low and his hands deep inside his pockets. He just wanted gto get away from there as soon as possible and leave for Russia to start anew. In the middle of the staircase he heard someone speak to him.

“Hello Jean.” He recognised Eren’s voice.

Jean cleared his throat and greeted back. “Hello.”

“Did you collect your reward?” Eren commented more than asked. Jean guessed Eren had known he was coming by today.

“My business is complete.” Jean simply replied.

“Uhm, young man, you will bow and address the prince as ‘Your Highness’.” A servant interrupted from below the stairs.

“No, that’s not necessary.” Eren reassured but Jean was having none of it.

“Please, Your Highness.” Jean bowed. “I’m glad you found what you were looking for.”

“Yes, I’m glad you did too.” Eren said shortly.

“Well then, goodbye, Your Highness.” Jean left with another bow.

Eren didn’t have a chance to respond before he was gone, all he could do was bid a low farewell to no one while feeling a sadness growing in him. He continued up the stairs to go see Levi.

 

After running out on two royalties in one morning, Jean walked in on Marco dressing while talking to Mikasa in a high pitched voice. Jean had almost forgotten that Marco was too invited to the celebrations that evening, all thanks to Hanji, and wouldn’t be coming with him.

“Well, if you’re ever in Saint Petersburg again, look me up.” Jean stepped up to give Marco a big hug. “So long, Marco.” They separated but Marco kept a hand on Jean’s shoulder.

“Ah, my boy. You’re making a mistake.” Marco tried, one last time.

“Trust me, this is the one thing I’m doing right.” Jean said before he bowed down to pet Mikasa. “So long, mutt. I can’t stay. I don’t belong here.” It was more convincing himself than actually telling the dog, which he knew didn’t understand a word he was saying.

Jean stood up and gave Marco another hug and a weak smile before he went out the door for good.

 

The party looked splendid from what Eren could see. A huge amount of people were already present, much more than Eren ever had imagined and he had seen the invitation lists. Several had already started dancing when Eren peeped through the curtains to see who had shown up. He was not really sure on what he was supposed to do, and Levi had told him to wait there for him so he couldn't exactly enter the ball room.  

“He’s not there.” Levi said from behind him.

“Oh, I know he’s not.” Eren answered, but then realised what Levi had just said. “He—he’s not there, grandpapa?” Eren closed the curtains to turn around and look at Levi, dressed in an almost identical attire, the only real difference was the large amount of medals.

“A remarkable young man who found a music box.” Levi said with a knowing look.

“No, he’s probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can.” Eren said, furrowing his brows as he turned around to look through the curtains once again.

Levi came to stand beside him. “Look at them dance. You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles but, I wonder if this is what you really want.”

“Of course. Of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you.” Eren blurted it all out at once.

“Yes, you did find me, and you’ll always have me. “But is it enough?” Levi smiled at Eren. “My darling. He didn’t take the money.”

Eren couldn’t believe what he just heard. “He didn’t?” He started pacing, thinking about it.

“Knowing that you are alive, seeing the man you have become brings me joy I never thought I could feel again. Whatever you choose, we will always have each other.”

“Grandpapa, can’t you tell me--?” But Levi was gone. Eren took half a step to follow him through the curtains, before he moved his foot back to where it originally stood. He was debating on what to do and what Levi had said. His thoughts were interrupted by Mikasa’s barking and Eren saw her run out into the back garden. Eren followed her immediately, not wanting the dog to get lost or run away.

“Mikasa.” Eren shouted after her, but she wouldn’t stop. Eren ran through the entire garden trying to catch up with Mikasa but she always got away. He finally stopped and looked at his surroundings. He was on the Pont Alexandre III, and he had no idea of how he had ran all the way there without noticing.

He then heard Mikasa bark once again, from the other side of the bridge. He started to run across the bridge when a car came speeding down his way. Eren didn’t have the time to react or move out of the way, he just stood frozen in the middle of the bridge. But someone did react and pushed him out of the way at the last minute. Eren looked back at the person who had saved him, and he recognised him. There on the road he saw Jean’s lifeless body, but no car was to be found.

“Oh no. Jean?” Eren stumbles over to Jean and turns him over, but he gets no response.

Eren sat down beside him in defeat. He couldn't believe it. Jean had come back only to leave him again. Eren was fighting back tears when he hears a loud groan from Jean who was trying to sit up. Eren turned around in excitement and accidentally hit Jean in the face as he did so.

“Ow!” Jean cried out.

“Jean!” Eren exclaimed happily before he threw himself on top of him and hugged Jean tightly.

“Ow, ow, ow. Let go, let go. Easy.” Jean tried to pry Eren off of him.

“Sorry.” Eren said, blushing slightly as he retracted himself.

“Yeah, I know, I know, I am a baby.” Jean clutches his stomach and groaned as he stood up from the cold ground. He hoped he didn’t have any broken bones.

“I thought you were going to Saint Peter--” Eren started, but was cut off by Jean.

“I was.”

“You didn’t take the--?” Jean cut him off once again.

“I couldn’t.” Jean turned, embarrassed.

“Why?”

“Because I--” Jean couldn’t finish his sentence because suddenly Eren’s face was an inch from his own, which stunned him to silence. Their lips where about to touch when they got interrupted by a bark form Mikasa which brought them back to reality.

“Oh, they’re waiting for you.” Jean said shying away from Eren.

 

Levi had gone to the backroom to see where Eren was holding up. People were dying to meet him and he hadn’t made his appearance yet. Instead of finding Eren he found a note on the sofa right beside the doors to the gardens.

_Dear grandpapa, wish me luck._

_We’ll be together in Paris again soon._

_I’ll be in touch_

“They’ve eloped. Isn’t it romantic? It’s a perfect ending.” Hanji said, pulling out a handkerchief to dry her tears with.

“No.” Levi said. “It’s a perfect beginning.”

 


End file.
